Love Triangle
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: When Mikasa and Annie both compete for Eren's affection, it can only mean bad things for everyone involved. Rated T A hybrid of Eren X Mikasa and Eren X Annie.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Triangle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

 **Chapter 1: The Conflict Begins**

Eren saw his whole life flash before his eyes as he landed face first on the ground.

"You really need to improve your stance." Annie said.

"Easy for you to say! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had training long before you joined the military." Eren got up and dusted himself off.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Annie walked away to join Reiner and Bertholdt, the former pinning the latter to the ground.

"Ow Ow! Uncle! Uncle!" Bertholdt cried out. Reiner laughed and let him go. "You are such a baby." He said.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

Annie grabbed the back of both of their heads and bashed them together.

"Owww!" The boys howled in unison.

"What are you idiots doing?" Annie said. "We should be on the lookout for the Fou-

"Don't worry about it." Reiner said. "We just have to wait for the Founding Titan to come to us."

"Can we just take a break now?" Bertholdt said. "I think my ribs caved in."

"Sure! Let's check out Eren and Sasha's sparring match. The trio turned around to watch Eren get tackled by Sasha..

"Why do I keep losing to girls?" Eren cried.

"It's okay Eren." Mikasa walked up to Eren and helped him to his feet. "You just need more practice." She dusted him off.

Annie groaned at this sight.

"Awww! To be young and in love." Reiner said before he noticed Annie's grimace. "Aw what's wrong Annie? Mikasa stealing your crush away?"

"For the last time Reiner, I don't have a crush on Eren." Annie said.

"Sure you do. Just like Bertholdt has a crush on you."

"REINER!" Bertholdt shouted, his face as red as a beet.

"Well it's true."

"Oh yeah! Well you have a crush on Krista!"

"That's true." Reiner looked in the direction of the tiny blonde being tackled by Ymir. "One day that girl's gonna be my wife."

Annie rolled her eyes and looked back at Eren. She felt rage boil inside of her as she saw Mikasa wipe the dirt away from Eren's face. Annie walked up to them.

"Hey Eren?" She asked. "You want to go for another sparring round?"

Before Eren could answer, Mikasa covered his mouth and said. "He's sparred out for the day. I'm taking him to his room to rest."

"Just one more round." Annie grabbed Eren's left arm while Mikasa grabbed his right.

Reiner and Bertholdt noticed the commotion going on with Eren.

"Heh heh. Look at that Bertholdt. Eren's got two chicks fighting over him. Lucky bastard."

Bertholdt just sniffled. "A-Annie?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Training**

Eren woke up early so that he could get some extra training in. He was sick and tired of getting his but handed to him Mikasa on a daily basis and knew that if he wanted to defeat the titans he would have to be stronger than that. He got dressed and snuck out carefully so as not to wake anyone. When he entered the training grounds, however, he was shocked to see someone else already training. It was Annie and she was working her fist on a dummy.

"Annie?" Eren asked. Annie stopped punching the dummy and looked at Eren. If Eren didn't know Annie that much, he could've swore she was blushing slightly.

"Eren? What are you doing here so early?" She asked.

"I'd thought I'd get some extra training in." Eren replied. "I guess you had the same idea huh?"

"I train around this time everyday." Annie explained.

Eren's eyes lit up. "So that's why you always win when we spar which means if I start training early as well, I might finally be able to win!"

Annie suppressed a giggle. "I don't know about that but if you're serious about it, I could help you with early training."

"R-Really?" Eren asked excitedly.

"Sure." Annie got into a fighting position. "Now let's begin!"

* * *

"Where's Eren?" Mikasa asked Armin as the two ate in the mess hall.

"I don't know. Maybe he's trying to kill titans with voodoo again." He replied.

Mikasa could sense Eren approaching and saw him coming toward the table. He was broken and bruised.

"Eren!" Mikasa rushed to Eren's side. "Are you okay!? Who did this to you?"

"It's fine Mikasa." Eren brushed her aside. "Annie and I just had a pretty intense training session."

"Is that so?" Mikasa could barly contain her anger but then she got an idea. "Hey Eren. Wanna know how I stay ahead of eveyone else in training?"

"Because you're an inhuman fighting machine?" Eren said.

"No! It's because I get some extra training right before bed."

Eren's eyes lit up. "Really!? Can I join you?"

"Of course!" Mikasa said warmly. "I could always use a sparring partner.

* * *

Armin was reading in his bed when Eren walked in. He was bruised all over and even had a black eye. "Wow! Training with Mikasa at night and Annie in the morning. I'm gonna wipe out the titans for sure!"

"That's if you don't kill yourself in the process." Armin whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Eren smiled. "I'll be ready to kill the titans in no time! Well good night!" And with that, Eren collapsed on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bed-** **ridden**

After that day, it didn't take Eren that long to succumb to the exhaustion from training day and night and he eventually collapsed. The doctor said he would be fine but would have to rest for a whole week which greatly upset him as he wanted to keep training. Nevertheless, Mikasa would not allow it so in bed he remained.

It was a chilly Wednesday morning and Eren was awakened by the sound of his door opening. He opened his eyes to see Mikasa approaching him with a tray of bread in her hands.

"Good morning." She greeted. I brought some breakfast."

"Thanks." Eren murmured as he was still groggy. He picked up one of the breads and took a bite. "How are things going out there?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Mikasa scolded as she wiped some crumbs away from Eren's mouth. "Armin's trying to help Connie grow hair. Jean broke his nose again and Reiner and Ymir are competing over who can see Krista naked first."

"Heh. Some things never change."

"Um. Hello?"

Eren and Mikasa turned around and saw Annie standing in the doorway holding a tray of potatoes. Her face was as stoic as always.

"What are you doing here?" Mikasa asked, a tinge of venom in her voice.

"I heard Eren was sick so I brought some breakfast for him." Annie answered.

"That's nice but as you can clearly see, I already took care of that." Mikasa motioned to the bread that Eren was currently eating.

"Only bread?" Annie scoffed. "That's not gonna help him recover." She made her way to Eren's bedside.

"And potatoes will?" Mikasa challenged.

"Potatoes are more nutritious than bread." Annie retorted. "Besides, I had to wrestle Sasha to get these so I don't wanna hear any complaining."

Annie shoved a potato into Eren's mouth which he ate in succession.

"Thanks guys but I don't-"

Mikasa shoved another piece of bread into Eren's mouth while glaring at Annie. Annie's stoic look broke and she stared daggers at Mikasa while shoving another potato down Eren's throat.

The girls continued to shove food stuffs into Eren's mouth while glaring at each other until ugly choking sounds brought them back to reality. Eren was choking on all the food they had "fed" him.

"Oh my God! Eren!" Mikasa lifted Eren off the bed and began giving him the Heimlich maneuver.

"You're doing it wrong!" Annie shoved Mikasa out of the way and began the maneuver on Eren.

"Why you!" Mikasa balled up her fist and went to give Annie a good punch to the gut. Annie countered by using Eren as a shield, moving behind him just before the punch landed so Mikasa couldn't stop. Her fist hit his stomach and he spit out the food stuck in his throat. Eren slipped into unconsciousness from the pain and shock.

When Eren came too, Armin was at his side and it was night time.

"Eren!" Armin shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Eren replied. "I just had the weirdest dream that Mikasa and Annie were..." Eren stopped talking as he noticed the trays of half-eaten food next to him.

"Mikasa and Annie visited you earlier." Armin explained. "They said something about you choking on your breakfast."

The sheer horror of realizing that what he went through wasn't a dream caused Eren to vomit all over Armin's shoes and pass out again.

"Eren!"


End file.
